1. Field Of The Invention
Relates to a horizontally and vertically rotatably adjustable windshield mountable bracket for a radar detector.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
A radar detector is a popular item as an accessory in a motor vehicle. It is an item of significant value and it is well not to have it openly exposed while a vehicle is parked in a public area.
In order to keep such a device from public view, costly remote mounted detectors with dashboard and under dashboard controls have been provided but these controls obstruct free movement of the body in under the dashboard area or project outwardly from the dash in an obstructing manner.
Brackets to hold detectors are windshield mounted or clipped onto the windshield visor and either have a nonadjustable angular relationship between the bracket mount and the support portion of the bracket or have a linear hinge with a limited adjustment to hold the detector.
The above and other disadvantages are overcome by the bracket structure of the present invention.